Where Is My Mind ?
by Sweety Sassy
Summary: Je suis assis, le dos droit, fier, la tête levée, le menton haut, défiant quiconque croise mon regard enflammé. Les sangles meurtrissent mes poignets, entravent ma cage thoracique, mais je ne frémis pas. Je ne leur donnerai pas ce bonheur. OS


Voici un petit premier chapitre que j'ai écrit sans raison particulière, juste par pure envie. Je recherche maintenant le sujet principal du second chapitre, qui germe dans mon esprit…

Mais j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis sur celui-ci d'abord. Donc il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire : Appuyez sur le bouton « GO » une fois votre lecture terminée !

Veuillez pardonner d'avance une «pauvre 'review addict' comme moi… ! ;)

Mais avant tout, j'espère que tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

Enjoy :(-)

Je suis assis, le dos droit, fier, la tête levée, le menton haut, défiant quiconque croise mon regard enflammé. Les sangles meurtrissent mes poignets, entravent ma cage thoracique, mais je ne frémis pas. Je ne leur donnerai pas ce bonheur. Mes yeux brûlent, mais les larmes refusent de s'écouler.

Je sers si brutalement les lèvres que mes dents s'entrechoquent, provoquant un bref écho douloureux dans ma mâchoire, alors que je sens l'amertume de la potion qu'ils m'ont forcé à ingurgiter, corps étranger sur cette langue dont je désespère de rester maître. J'ai l'envie subite de serrer mes poings de rage, tant l'injustice de la situation me déchire le cœur. Mais mes liens empêchent tous mouvements.

Je ne peux qu'assister, impuissant, condamné, accusé d'en avoir trop vu, à leurs expressions impatientes, comme sauvages. Je peux presque entendre les battements de leurs cœurs accélérés par l'excitation qui les gagne.

Salauds.

Quelle jubilation peut-on ressentir à utiliser du Veritaserum sur un enfant ? Toute ma vie, je me suis simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Appelez ça de la malchance si vous le voulez. J'opterais plutôt pour un destin disgracieux.

La panique envahit mon cerveau alors qu'ils observent de leurs regards scrutateurs la dilatation de mes pupilles, signe évident du bon fonctionnement de la potion. Peuvent-ils contrôler ce que mes yeux me dictent également ? Dans un instant de folie, je me persuade qu'ils ne sont que des hallucinations. Quelle sensation délicieuse !

J'ai froid. Terriblement froid. Depuis combien de temps suis-je enchaîné ici, spectateur impuissant de mon propre malaise et de ma déchéance ? Une heure. Peut-être deux ? Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Seulement cette douleur constante, latente qui semble se répercuter dans tout mon corps. Chaque inspiration me transperce la gorge, comme si mille petites aiguilles étaient soigneusement introduites aux points stratégiques qui me causeraient le plus de douleur. A m'en faire pleurer. Veulent-ils que je les supplie d'accélérer leur interrogatoire ?

Je me mords les lèvres, essayant de refouler mes larmes. La dignité, jusqu'à la fin.

Pourquoi diable ai-je donc si froid ?

Le poids de ma poitrine me semble plus difficile à supporter, alors que je sens que je ne contrôle déjà plus ma respiration. Comment peut-elle être si calme, comme artificielle, médicale alors que je suis sur le point de succomber ?

La sensation de peur qui me tenaille le ventre est effroyable. Je baisse la tête, lamentable tentative de leur cacher mon appréhension. Je maudis la larme brûlante qui glisse le long de ma joue pour être retenue en équilibre précaire au bord de mon menton. La sensation de chatouillis s'interrompt lorsqu'elle s'échoue finalement sur mes genoux.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge, et mes jambes tremblent presque convulsivement, sans que je puisse les arrêter. Un sanglot m'échappe. Traître. Certains esquissent un petit sourire. Je me sens étrangement nu sous leurs yeux de prédateurs. Ils semblent pouvoir voir derrière mon regard, derrière mon visage.

Je voudrais pouvoir échapper à la sentence qui m'attend. Je pense brièvement à tout ce que je vais pouvoir laisser échapper. La vérité sur Sirius, l'Ordre du Phénix, tous mes instants avec Ron et Hermione… Le soulagement m'étourdit un instant à la pensée qu'ils sont encore en sécurité, alités à Sainte Mangouste suite à la terrible bataille que nous avons tous essuyée. Sains et saufs. Pour l'instant.

Seront-ils capables de me faire avouer mon horrible rôle lors de cette bataille ? Ces actions dont je ne suis pas fier, mais qui nous ont donné la victoire. Ils devront au moins affronter la réalité qu'est la guerre. Et ils connaîtront la véritable histoire de Pettigrow. Mais même cette perspective ne me réjouit pas. Un frisson me parcourt quand je pense aux détails qu'ils vont tirer de ma bouche : le placard sous l'escalier, les humiliations, les pleurs le soir dans mon lit… et tous les autres, plus intimes, personnels, si chers à mon cœur.

Un picotement désagréable s'éparpille sur ma langue.

_Non !_ Pas déjà !

Je prie tout ce qui est susceptible d'exister de me laisser encore un instant mon honneur, ma lucidité. Piaffant d'impatience, ils s'agitent sur leurs sièges, vérifient le temps écoulé sur le cadran de leur montre. Toutes sensations, courbatures du combat que j'ai mené, froid dans ma poitrine et douleur au cou disparaissent progressivement, et je me sens emporté dans une torpeur, un monde de coton blanc.

Voilà, la fin tant redoutée est arrivée. Après ma confession, ils m'enfermeront sans doute à Azkaban pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis.

La terrible machine se met en route, et l'homme en blouse blanche se lève.

_Non !_

Je ferme étroitement les yeux, à m'en fendre les paupières, et dans un cri de rage inarticulé, mes dents ont le réflexe de fournir un dernier effort et de mordre ma langue avec force. Une fulgurante douleur envahit ma mâchoire alors que mon corps est secoué d'un spasme. Les larmes sont presque là, menaçantes, salées, amères. Le morceau de muscle entaillé se débat contre son agresseur, mais je tiens bon.

Car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

Le liquide chaud et métallique emplit, envahit ma bouche entière, s'écoule jusque dans ma gorge. Un début de toux encombre ma trachée. Je m'étouffe. Le sang s'échappe de mes lèvres hermétiquement fermées et coule sur mon menton dans un flot continu. Je pourrais presque l'entendre goutter sur le sol.

Les larmes trouvent finalement un moyen de s'échapper de mes yeux et s'éparpillent sur mes joues, traçant des sillons imprécis sur ma peau couverte de sueur, se mêlant au liquide carmin, emportant ma vie avec eux.

Affolés, pris au dépourvu, les hommes se lèvent en désordre, se précipitent sur moi, essaient d'infiltrer leurs doigts entre mes lèvres, entreprennent de défaire mes liens. Trop tard.

Je me sens peu à peu perdre contact avec la réalité, et mes yeux commencent à rouler dans leurs orbites, incapables de fixer quoi que ce soit. Mes oreilles ne fonctionnent plus, assourdies par un étrange bourdonnement incessant. Ma tête se ne tient plus toute seule, et seules les mains des hommes la maintiennent droite. Je lance un dernier regard vers eux, taches floues devant ma vision brouillée, doigts qui me parcourent et cherchent à m'atteindre.

Je trouve tout juste la force de sourire. Je jubile.

_Vous ne m'aurez pas._

Et tout n'est plus qu'une sombre tache de douleur et de ténèbres.

To Be Continued…

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles très bientôt, dès la mise en ligne du second chapitre ! With much love…

Sassy, xxx


End file.
